1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step cane and more particularly pertains to a step cane for assisting a person in walking up and down stairs.
2.Description of the Prior Art
The use of canes is known in the prior art. More specifically, canes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting a person in walking up and down stairs are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,430 to Schaaf canes having the capability of assisting a person in walking on stairs.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,784 to Smith; 4,062,371 to Bolen; and 5,056,545 to Spaeth.
Another patent that illustrates components generally related to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,944 to Stupak.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a step cane that extends a platform when a lever thereon is placed in one position, whereby allowing a user to easily walk up and down steps, and retracts the platform when the lever is placed in another position, whereby allowing a user to walk on a generally level surface.
In this respect, the step cane according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting a person in walking up and down stairs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved step cane which can be used for assisting a person in walking up and down stairs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.